As the Ferris Wheel Turns
by imaginair
Summary: Touko and N reminisce about how they first met and how they didn't necessarily like each other at first, but with time and as N grew up, love blossomed. Set about eight years after the events of BW. Pure ferriswheelshipping fic!


**A/N: Guys I love ferriswheelshipping! It's so cute! This is my interpretation of how ferriswheelshipping would go if we're going off the games. It's not quite what you'd expect.**

"Do I have to go to this party again," N grumbled as he fixed his tie in the mirror of our bathroom where both he and I stood as we got ready to go out to the annual celebration the League had for the defeat of Team Plasma. "It's just so awkward. It always goes with Alder thanking you for stopping Team Plasma while trying to avoid pointing out the fact that I'm the one that caused all the trouble in the first place."

"Oh, come on," I said as I expertly ran my black eyeliner over my eyelid, "Everyone knows it wasn't really you. It was your crazy psycho foster father that was behind everything both times. People just think of you as another victim of Ghetsis' insanity rather than an evil member of Team Plasma. Besides, the kids love going to this every year. They think it's so cool that both mommy and daddy summoned Legendary Pokemon."

N sighed, "Maybe, but Aiden's starting to ask more about why I fought you in the first place. I'm not sure I'm ready for that conversation with him about what happened to me as a kid."

I stopped applying my makeup as I hugged N and said, "I know, sweetheart. That'll be a hard conversation for all of us, but you're going to have to tell him eventually."

N rocked me gently as he stroked my long brunette hair before he said, "At least I'll be able to tell him what an amazing mother he has… even if she didn't like me at first."

"I did so like you… kind of. Well, not really, but you have to admit that it was weird when you walked up to me and started talking a mile a minute. I could barely understand a word you were saying and the few things I caught were just weird. Then suddenly you wanted a battle to hear the 'voice' of my Pokemon. I'd been only out on my journey for like two days when all this happened." I leaned back and said, "Okay, N. I've always wondered this: why did you come up to talk to me of all people? Why not some other random trainer that had just started. Like maybe Cheren or something."

"Honestly," N said slightly teasingly as he played with a strand of my hair that had come loose from my French braid. "I might have had the social maturity of a five-year-old when I went out on my journey, but I was still a teenager. What I saw were two young trainers with Pokemon that said that they loved them very much, which made me want to talk to you both. I had to choose between either talking to the tall nerdy kid or the smoking hot brunette. Needless to say, I went with the brunette."

"Ah, so the future hero of Unova's fate was not chosen because of some foreordained mission of Arceus or hidden power within her like some people think, but because the teen handpicked by the evil Team Plasma to summon Reshiram thought she looked good."

"Well, I think it was a little more than that," N whispered as he kissed the top of my head. "You were, after all an incredible trainer. You beat me in every single battle which was very frustrating to me."

"You were getting pretty ticked off by it by the time we were in Chargerstone Cave," I said teasingly. "Anyway, you're forgetting that attraction works both ways. I thought you were cute too which was why I didn't totally push back when you kept showing up and acting strangely."

"Oh really," N said lightly. "Even when I showed up randomly at Nacrene City or Milstralton Gym or-"

"Okay, not all of them, but N you were just so innocent," I said gently. "I remember once accusing you of stalking me in Nimbassa City and you just looked up at me with those big innocent Deerling eyes and asked me what stalking meant."

N blushed as he said, "Yeah, I had no idea that it was completely unacceptable to literally send a couple of ninjas to spy on and kidnap a stranger who I thought would be able to test my truths with her ideals. If that happened to our little Chelsie, I'd make sure Zoroark went after whoever was doing it."

"Hey, I wasn't just taking it. I yelled at you several times and nothing seemed to be getting through that thick head of yours," I said sadly as I pulled away. "I didn't hate you though. I thought you were strange and ridiculous for believing in Team Plasma and being their king or whatever, but I never hated you. Not even when you took me in the Ferris Wheel and sprung the whole 'I'm the king of Team Plasma' as if I didn't know already that you were totally in with them since you were spewing all their dogma every time I met you and talking about needing power to make people see things your way."

N laughed before he said, "You just rolled your eyes and asked me what else is new. I didn't know how to react since I kind of thought you'd be angry, hurt, or upset. I didn't understand that we barely knew each other and didn't have any real connection to each other for it to make an impact. It was kind of awkward, so I just said something dumb like wondering how many Pokemon there were in the world."

I also chuckled when I remembered the awkward experience. He'd been so clueless and adorable back then. My smile faded slightly as I remembered what happened after the Ferris Wheel when he'd told me his plan to challenge Alder, and he had dared me to stop him. I'd been genuinely angry then. I'd told myself I could never forgive him for his stupidity and closed mindedness. Each time we'd met after that I'd gotten a little angrier at him. At Chargestone Cave, I was furious at how he treated Professor Juniper and I remember practically shaking with rage when he told me he'd separate me from my Pokemon at Milstralton Gym. N, who could so easily read my expressions now that we'd been married for a while, said sadly, "Even though you've told me countless times that you never hated me, I know you were angry with me. When I summoned Reshiram on top of Dragonspiral Tower, you glared at me and stormed forward with your pokeballs out and ready for battle. I swear, if looks could have killed in that moment, I'd have been dead."

"Is that way you ran away on Reshiram," I said in an attempt to joke, but I still remembered how frustrated and enraged I felt that N was actually going through with Team Plasma's stupid plan. N looked away slightly in shame, and I felt a familiar surge of anger that N still felt bad about all this even though it was years ago. I also hated Ghetsis for making N that way and giving him some major PTSD after all that insanity. I gently put my hands on N's cheeks as I lifted his head so that I could look into his emerald green eyes as I whispered, "You're right, I was angry, but like you said, I didn't hate you. I hated how blind you were in following a dream that didn't make any sense. I hated that you couldn't see how much better life is with Pokemon at our sides. But at the same time, I couldn't blame you for any of it. You were so sincerely concerned about Pokemon and how they felt, that I couldn't hold what you were doing against you. Honestly, N, you're the most genuine person I've ever met. You still have those traits in you now. You still want to do what's right no matter the cost, still can be a little stubborn when you think you're right, and you pursue everything you do with passion and excitement. Those are all things you had before, and they're a big reason why I love you so much now."

N sighed, "Well, I'm just glad that you stopped me. After our battle, you kind of woke me up out of my fantasy. The possibility that I was wrong had never crossed my mind until that moment."

"Then Ghetsis had to make it even harder by barging in and announcing all his evil, twisted schemes right in front of you. I can't imagine how that felt. Your dream shattered and then your foster dad turned out to be a psycho puppet master." I wrapped my arms around N and pressed my head against his chest as I felt him shudder slightly like he always did whenever he thought about Ghetsis. "You know, N, when you told me to fulfill my dream, I didn't tell you that I already had. I wanted you to be free. That's what I wanted when I started to see Ghetsis' true colors when he taunted me and Alder at the Relic Castle and threatened me outside of Opelucid City. Seeing that room of yours only added to how much I wanted you to be away from Team Plasma. I wanted to see the boy I'd come to know finally become a man who realized that life isn't black and white. Life really is more shades of gray which is something you said you hated. I wanted to see you mature and break Team Plasma's chains that stunted your growth. And when you left with Reshiram, you did."

"Hmm… the world was so much bigger than I had ever imagined," N said quietly as we both looked at each other through our reflection. "There are so many cultures, religions, and philosophies out there that I'd never heard about before. There are just so many different ways to live, and none of them are all right or all wrong." He then gently planted a kiss on my head as he said, "I'm still glad you joined me after I'd been gone a year."

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," I said quietly. "We hadn't talked for a while, and I wanted to see if you'd changed at all. I was so happy to see how much more mature you were. That's when I finally developed feelings for you outside of just physical attraction."

"Me too. I'll admit I had a crush on you when we were going against each other."

"No surprise there. I mean, you're the one that asked me to go on a Ferris Wheel ride together… alone. Something that most couples do when they plan on making out."

"Well I didn't know _that_ at the time, but I did want more one on one time with you. The thing is, I didn't really love you. I just thought I did. I didn't know what it was like to experience deeper emotions and love until we met again. I was ready at that point for a more serious relationship."

"I'm just sad I couldn't come with you when you went up against Team Plasma again," I said softly as I stroked his cheek and looked lovingly up at him. "Especially with everything that Ghetsis had done and said to you, I wish I could've stood by your side."

"Well, since you were pregnant with Aiden at the time, I'm glad we decided you shouldn't go. Especially since Ghetsis had gone completely insane and planned on killing everyone in his path. I barely got there in time to save Nate before Ghetsis could murder him."

I sighed, "Oh, Ghetsis, just has to go around killing people. Okay, so I know that nothing's black and white in life, but I might make an exception with him. The guy's so evil, and now that we have kids of our own, I can't even imagine ever doing something so horrible to them like Ghetsis did to you. That's another reason you need to go to this celebration. Yes, Ghetsis may have used you to do his evil bidding at one point but look how you've turned around. You're a wonderful husband and a father. Ghetsis didn't tarnish you and make you evil like himself, instead you became a better person. You used all those awful experiences Ghetsis put you through to help people around you and it's what inspired you build your Pokemon recovery center. N, you're the poster child of reform and a beacon of hope for all those former Plasma members or honestly any crime syndicate members that there's a chance that they can change."

I now turned to fully face N as I clutched his hands and said, "This celebration is just as much about you as it is about me. Yes, me and Nate beat Team Plasma from conquering or destroying Unova, but you've beaten Team Plasma by not letting them conquer your spirit. You became good when others would have fallen. We need you N… I need you. I'll always need you."

"I need you as well," N said breathily as he bent down and softly kissed my lips. He pulled away and said, "I love you, Touko."

"I love you, N," I replied as I went for another kiss. I enjoyed feeling his arms tighten around my body as he pulled me closer to him. Our kisses became deeper and more passionate right up until we heard the door crash open to our bathroom.

"Eww! Mommy and daddy are kissing a lot," Aiden said as he scrunched up his face in disgust. The little six-year-old looked a lot like his father with his green hair sticking up in every direction imaginable. His little sister who was only three came after her brother with her curly brown hair done up. It looked like Anthea had really outdone herself this year in getting them ready. Aiden looked so handsome in his black outfit while Chelsie's adorable ruffled white dress brought out her rosy cheeks. Aiden then ran over to N and grabbed his leg as he said in a rushed voice, "Daddy, Zoroark told me that you were thinking about not coming to the party. That's not true is it? Uncle Cheren, Auntie Bianca, and Eli and Cherry will be there. It'll be a lot of fun daddy!"

N bent down and scooped up the small boy as I took Chelsie into my arms. N then smiled at Aiden and said, "I'll be going. Mommy's the one that reminded me that I have a lot to celebrate tonight."

"Like Mommy beating you?"

N laughed before saying, "Not just beating me. For reminding me that there's more to life than just a dream of how I think the world should be. She's the one that gave me the wings to fly and see the world for myself." He then looked over at me, and said, "Your mommy's the reason I'm the luckiest man alive."

I smiled as I felt the warmth and love come from what he'd just said as I reached out and grabbed his hand interlacing my fingers with his. I then whispered, "I'm also celebrating the fact that I was able to see the wonderful man your daddy is even when we had a rough start." We then kissed once more, and this time Aiden and Chelsie giggled and hugged us as well. A big, happy family. 

**A/N: That's it! Just a nice fluffy one shot for you guys! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
